


A Glaive's Fate

by Loraliah



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Kingsglaive - Freeform, OC, Other, based on perspective of OC, not sure where it will go yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Lynn Artio, a member of Kingsglaive, never could predict life serving the King could be like this.





	1. Frontline

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is a complete AU. It was a story rolling around my head, and I'm hoping I can completely finish it, especially if it seems to be interesting enough to. If I get any facts or spell anything wrong, please let me know. I do as much research as I can, but I am sure a slip up will happen here or there. It will be greatly appreciated, thank you!
> 
> ~Lora

The feeling enveloped her as the air around her crackled. For a second she saw flashes of blue and white that formed a tunnel around her. It seemed like fireworks were going off as the normal world came around her again. She grabbed the hilt of her blade and landed with a roll, ending in a defensive stance. With a small smirk to herself, she stood and spun the blade in her hand, sheathing it at her side.

It was such a thrilling feeling; throwing her blade on a whim and being able to dash right behind it, as if going through light and time itself. It was liberating and freeing. But, in a sad way, it was restraining, since she was only able to actual use this power when she was obeying orders. Her confident smirk slowly faded, and with a sigh, she took her blade back out and looked down at it, seeing her reflection.

Part of her felt that it was an honor to wield the King's magic. She was needed and able to serve the man that saved her, and countless others' lives; but the rest of her hated the reason she needed to use it. Being in the personal army of the King came with a heavy price. The battles were getting bloodier and more constant as Niflheim pushed at their borders. They were getting bolder in their tactics, and it was getting harder to counter them. It was also taking a heavy toll on her kinsmen. All the refugees from Galahd were putting their lives on the line, and for what? People to mistreat and talk down to them because they were 'outsiders'? A group of refugees pitied by their King and only allowed to live amongst them because they had an affinity for his power. It was almost impossible to walk down the street without hearing someone remind her that she should be grateful to be living in Lucis, let alone the capital of Insomnia, and not be among the corpses of her home that was taken over and destroyed by Niflheim. That she wasn't there when her village was destroyed. When her parents were killed in front of her…

With a growl, she threw her blade straight up and bolted behind it in a flare of blue and white. Her skin crackled with the magic surge, and as she grabbed her blade, she threw it right back down, launching herself after it. She repeated the throw in different directions, causing flashes all about the training hall. Each throw she grew angrier and angrier, her growls turning into howls of rage.

The constant thoughts of what was going on around her frustrated her to no end. Training usually would put her mind at ease, but in this instance she was beyond infuriated. In the previous meeting with Captain Drautos for reassignments, she was told she would have to remain back and play guard for the base as the rest of the fleet went to the frontline. There was rumor of Niflheim planning a major attack at the Wall of Insomnia, and it needed to be dealt with. She huffed and argued to go along with her comrades, but the orders were orders. Also, her group of friends, as well as _him_ , told her it would be best, considering what they may be facing.

So, here she was, at the base, where nothing was happening, save for the clinging and flashing of her blade through the air. It had been weeks now, and she had heard nothing from the front. She was frustrated because she knew she could fight just as hard as they could and hold her own. She wanted to be part of the fight, of the victory. She wanted to be there to protect her friends. She wanted to be there to protect her kinsmen. What if something happened, and she never saw them again? What if she could have been there to prevent something from happening? What if, what if, _what if_ …?

Blinded by her anger, frustration, and with more push than she meant to, she threw her blade and jammed it into the wall. Before she could really think about it, she launched herself towards it, and ended up hanging on the wall from the handle. She was a good 25 feet above the floor, and she knew the fall…would hurt. She tried tugging the blade out but it would not budge. This is what she got for not controlling her emotions, as he would usually scold her on. Groaning in defeat, she looked down at the floor. ' _Here goes_ ,' she thought, as she closed her eyes and let go.

She braced herself for the painful landing, but was surprised when she felt her body lurch suddenly. She noticed she was being cradled in two obviously strong arms and when she looked up to see her savior, she was greeted with a smirk.

"Looks like I got back just in time, eh, Lynn?"

He was a little battered and bruised, but he was whole. It took every fiber of her being to not wrap her arms around him and sob with happiness at seeing him. Instead, she wiggled out of his arms and straightened her uniform, giving him the most irritated look she could muster. 

"I could have handled that myself, for the record," she said defensively, crossing her arms. 

He just grinned down at her and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Oh c'mon, kid, is that any way to welcome someone home?" he said on a chuckle, and she relaxed a little, smiling up at him. She gave him a hug and secretly reveled in it. From behind him, she could hear shouting and arguing as the rest of their troupe walked in. She pulled away and ran towards them, but when she noticed Libertus, a long time friend and fellow from her village, on crutches, concern spread on her face.

"Lib, what happened to you!?" she exclaimed, putting out a hand to help the fuming soldier.

"Got my damn leg smashed," he growled, motioning with his crutch. "Got over-powered by those damn Nifs. Whatever that thing was they used did a number on all of us."

The concern on her face got worse, and was about to ask what he meant, but he dodged it by motioning at their fellow Glaive. "Hero here saved my ass, though. Guess I owe him one," he said with a smirk toward his friend. 

"You and everyone else," he said on a chuckle, patting the man on the shoulder. She sighed, and looked him over once more.

Nyx Ulric. The most gifted Glaive in all of the King's army. He oozed confidence and had the skill to back it up. But he also had an air of arrogance about him that seemed to put off the other Glaives, especially with the current smirk on his face; though those close to him knew it was all for show. He was always prepared to lay down his life for those around him and put up a fight when a fight was needed; something she truly admired about him.

With a sigh, Crowe, one of the highest caliber mages she had ever met, stepped up behind Nyx, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He may have saved Libertus, but he's gonna need all the luck he can get when he faces the Captain. Apparently he disobeyed a direct order-"

"Crowe, he order a _retreat_. I wasn't going to leave Libertus behind, and besides, I'm sure we could have taken that demon," Nyx snapped, and Crowe rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Nyx, believe me, I am beyond happy and grateful that you and Libertus made it back. But that thing was huge! There really was no way we could have honestly taken it on! Captain's call made sense, regardless. And besides, they seemed to have retreated themselves. We should revel in this small victory. Though I don't think he will let you revel for long."

Libertus spit at the ground and growled. "Drautos is a bastard. He doesn't give a shit about his own anymore. Thinks he's of these damn people. Getting that damn title has gotten to his head," he continued to drone on, almost to himself, and Lynn frowned, upset that there were bits and pieces of information she was missing from the fight. But before she could get them talking, Crowe sighed and began walking away to the meeting room. "Captain will be here soon, guys. We need to get to debriefing. If he catches us talking like this, Nyx won't be the only paying a price."

******

The meeting consisted of a description of the giant demon they had seen, called the Diamond Weapon. It had destroyed most of the out-skirting villages by the Wall, killing thousands. The Captain also announced the retreat of the Empire, but pushed for no one to let their guard down. There was also arguing over decisions made by the Captain, mostly done by Libertus, but the meeting ended with his dismissal, and Nyx being told to stay behind. She didn't hear much of what the Captain had been saying; her mind had drifted to the fellow soldiers that had fallen at this battle and the homes of all the people lost. They had gone over the names of those who died, and it made her heart sink. She knew almost all of them. A previous assignment she had been given was to patrol the outskirt villages and watch for Niflheim spies trying to enter. She grew fond of the people there and enjoyed many of their traditions and stories. It made her heart so heavy to think that most, if not all, of them were gone…

She remained outside the meeting chamber with Crowe and Libertus, waiting for Nyx to come out with the verdict of his fate. She had slumped to the floor, her eyes slightly glossy as she was lost in thought. Libertus was grumbling to himself as he usually did, and Crowe was looking out the window, biting her thumb. All three of them came to attention when the door opened suddenly. Nyx walked out, a sour look on his face. Close behind him was Captain Drautos, who came to stand in front of Lynn. She stood up straight before him, trying to hide the chill that always ran down her spine when he looked at her.

"Officer Artio, I am assigning you to join Officer Ulric in gate duty. You will report to me any suspicious activity you see, as well as any _disobeying of orders_ ," he emphasized, giving Nyx a sideways glance. "Dismissed."

As he was walking off, Nyx made a not so nice hand motion to his back, and sighed in annoyance. Crowe chuckled and crossed her arms in an almost 'I-told-you-so' pose. "At least he didn't relieve you of duty completely," she added after he gave her a sharp glare, "Besides, Lynn can keep you company. More than sure she won't be as strict on you as Luche would be."

"You called?"

As if he knew they would be speaking of him, Luche appeared. He always seemed to have this smug look on his face and it irritated them all to no end. Lynn especially was not taken with him because he always seemed to be too interested in her. The smile he gave her made her stomach turn.

"So," he began, placing his hands on his hips and lifting his head up a bit, "I heard that our hero is being reduced to gate watchman. How sad."

Libertus snarled and lifted his crutch slightly, but Nyx held his hand out to calm him.

"It's no big deal. Few weeks as gate watch won't kill me. Hell, it's almost like a vacation," he added with a shrug, dismissing the implemented insult. Luche huffed a bit, but turned his attention to Lynn.

"It's a pity you have to be stuck with him. I'm sure he's going to drag you down with him if he causes any trouble." As he was saying this, he tried to place a hand on her shoulder in mock sympathy, but she batted it away.

"I can certainly handle myself. And he is the last person I expect trouble from."

The glare she gave him was returned with a sneer. "I love how feisty you can be," he chuckled. "You'll come around." And with that, he walked off.

She shuttered. "Gods he gives me the creeps." 

There were mutters of agreement and a dismissal of Luche, followed by a discussion on where to get a hot meal. As they were leaving base, Nyx suddenly stopped and grabbed Lynn's arm. She stopped along with him and turned to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concern all too obvious in her voice.

He waved his hand to dismiss her worry. "Nothing's wrong. Just want you to know I'm looking forward to working with you at the gate. A change of scenery for a bit doesn't sound so bad having someone you like around. And I promise I'm not gonna cause you trouble," he teased, and her throat tightened a bit.

She pulled her hood over head to cover her face and hide the crimson rising in her cheeks. "It's no problem," she squeaked out, and ran to catch up with Crowe and Libertus.

Oh Gods she knew it was going to be a problem. But apparently not one she bargained for.


	2. Gate Duty

She let out a deep yawn and stretched her arms above her head. She let herself fall back onto the ledge, her legs dangling off it. It was absolutely boring out here. A few cars had passed, showing their paperwork or trades documentation to enter Insomnia, but over all it was completely uneventful. She and Nyx would switch spots on the Hawk-eye perch to watch for anything suspicious, and at this point it was her turn. The one thing she truly did enjoy from up here was the view. You could see most of the lower levels of the city that were right inside the gate. On that thought, she sat up and surveyed the grounds. She didn't see anything really out of the ordinary; but something did catch her eye.

She could see Nyx.

He was walking through the street, heading back towards their post. She sighed and shook her head; if the Captain found out about him leaving his post, _again_ , it would be her hide as well. She leapt down from the perch and started heading towards the spot she saw him last, when she noticed something in her peripheral vision.

A shadow had swooped by and she turned suddenly, her hand on the hilt of her blade. She could see the figure moving towards the gate and she gave chase. When it noticed her right behind, it picked up its pace. She sped up as well, grabbed her blade, and flung it. The blade wized passed the figure, the crackling causing them to stop and back peddle. She launched towards it and when she reappeared, she tackled it to the ground. It got a few good punches in, but she managed to grab it by the wrists, pinning it down. When she managed to finally make out a face, she was taken aback.

They were the most icy blue eyes she had ever seen. Black, shaggy hair, and a young face. A young man, maybe even younger than she was. He was struggling against her, growling and huffing.

"Let me go!" he demanded, trying to kick her off. She only tightened her grip more.

"What exactly do you think you are doing, trying to enter the Capital without documentation?"

He sighed in annoyance and gave her a dark glare.

"I _live_ here."

She rolled her eyes and brought him to his feet, keeping his hands behind his back. "Have any proof, than?" As an answer, he huffed and dropped his head a bit, mumbling to himself. Taking that as a 'No', she was about to walk him off to the base when a voice bellowed from behind them.

"Release the Prince, _at once_!"

She started and turned, seeing a tall man running towards her. His face was red and sweaty, and it looked like he had been running for hours. He adjusted his glasses and straightened his back, regaining his composure.

"Do you have any idea who you have your hands on, young lady!?" he bellowed angrily, and before she could retort, he scolded, "that is Prince Noctis, the son of our King! It would do you good to release him immediately!"

She looked him over skeptically. "First off, I am a Glaive of the King's personal guard, so please don't call me 'young lady'." That was definitely an attitude trait she got from Nyx showing. "And secondly, this boy has no proof of who he is, so excuse me if I don't believe you, _sir_."

The man fumed. "How dare you-"

"Enough, Ignis."

A man in dark robes walked up to them suddenly, his face stern.

"Excuse us, Officer, but that indeed is my son you are holding."

Her face went pale.

It was King Regis, himself!

She blinked several times than looked at the man she was holding. She immediately let him go and bowed towards him than towards the king.

"I-I'm sorry your highness! I didn't-"

He held up his hand and gave her a soft smile. "It's quite alright. My son does not get to travel outside of the castle walls very often, as he knows he should not do," he said somewhat scolding, side glancing at the Prince, "it is not unusual for people to not recognize him."

"Your highness, forgive me," Ingis muttered, walking forward, "I do believe the Glaive should have _some_ idea of what the Prince looks like. And besides, she was incredibly disrespectful, pinning him down and using such force!"

Anger rose in her stomach, but before she could give him a piece of her mind, Noctis stepped up next to her. She noticed his face was scrunched into a scowl, but it wasn't directed at her this time.

"Ingis, please. You don't need to be such a jerk. I'm pretty sure she gets the point now."

Ingis was about to give a not so nice response, but Noctis shrugged it off. "She really didn't hurt me any. And I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. Besides," he looked at her and his face seemed to soften, "it's kinda nice knowing not everyone recognizes me around here."

She didn't mean to, but she blushed, and hide her face further under her hood. "Still, I apologize, your highness…"

"As you should!" Ingis added, crossing his arms and ignoring her glare. His attention than turned to that of king. "Shall we go, your majesty? We are extremely late for his lessons of today."

The king gave him a silent nod, but turned back to her before leaving. He smiled softly and nodded, saying, "Thank you for your service to my kingdom. Just be a little more conscious next time."

And with that, he followed behind Ignis.

Noctis let out a sigh. "Sorry about Ingis. He can be…really overbearing at times." He shrugged again, putting his hands in his pockets. "It's just so boring being stuck in those lessons every day. Gotta get out every once in a while."

She figured that was why he was out and about by the Wall, but she really didn't know what to say back; how exactly do you talk normally to someone who is royalty?

As if he sensed her inner struggle, he started walking off, giving her a wave.

"See ya around," he said, without even looking back at her, catching up to his father.

She began walking back to her post, feeling a bit uneasy. Was this going to come back and bite her? She literally tackled the Prince! The son of King Regis! In _front_ of King Refis! That had to be grounds for death, she thought.

When she got back, Nyx was there on the perch, and he jumped down to greet her.

"Where have you been?" He asked, and she looked up at him, her face slightly pale.

"Is…is there a death penalty for tackling someone of royalty…?"

 


End file.
